It May Surprise You
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: What happens when you get two enemies roped into working together for a school production? Especially when those two boys are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and have a strange power involving desire and sexuality? Chaos, that's what! HD, slash
1. Dark Musings

I got the idea for this story while listening to the Jesus Christ Superstar soundtrack, so I decided to spin a story out of it. Warning, although the genre says Romance/Angst, there will be a bit of humor thrown in to lighten the mood once in a while.  
  
Just a warning, the rating is PG-13 at the moment, but it will probably go up to R within a few chapters as things get deeper. Also, there is: swearing, suicidal thoughts, cutting, derogatory terms, alcohol, and sexuality in this story. A lot of heavy stuff, so please hit the back button if you are offended by any of this. Oh yeah, and slash will be mentioned a lot in this (this is a slash story, after all) and possibly heavy slash later on.  
  
Thanks, I hope this story is enjoyable, and I'm sorry to put Harry and Draco through so much anguish, but I had to for this plot. Also, this is one of the deepest stories I've ever written, even harder than my Digimon fanfic, 'Confessions and Revelations'. But one thing hasn't changed, it's another slashy fic! So if you're a slash lover, enjoy!  
  
Yeah, yeah, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. JK Rowling would probably be horrified to see Harry/Draco slash, and the actors definitely wouldn't be too happy to see it either...  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when you get two enemies roped into working together for a school production? Especially when those two boys are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and have a strange power involving desire and sexuality? Chaos, that's what! HD, slash  
  
Title: It May Surprise You  
  
Chapter: Chapter One---Dark Musings  
  
Author: DarkBryna1724  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
---DRACO's POV---  
  
-Cruelty dripping from every pore,  
  
Hatred burning in hard eyes,  
  
Pain is his love, his birthright  
  
He is all they say, and more  
  
-Hurt screaming from his soul,  
  
Agony churning deep inside,  
  
Pain is his love, his birthright  
  
He cries, this was never his goal  
  
-But who can escape their destiny?  
  
Especially a son of death,  
  
A boy who's life was planned out,  
  
Mapped out to who he should be  
  
-No one can escape their birthright,  
  
Not even a dragon like him,  
  
A boy with so much secret power,  
  
Hidden inside with all his might  
  
-Darkness hiding inside light,  
  
Or is it light hiding behind darkness?  
  
Who is this enigma in the shadows,  
  
This mystery cloaked by the night?  
  
Night is the only time that I can melt into the obscurity of the shadows, hiding from the prying eyes of everyone else. There, I can finally let go of the mask I've perfected to keep my real self secret. Nobody knows that the real Draco Malfoy isn't just a cruel and cold Slytherin who's goal in life is to cause pain. Nobody knows that all those things I show to people are all results of my insecurity, results of my upbringing. When I'm alone, the reasons for my behavior come crashing out from where they lay buried within me. All the pain I feel springs forth to swamp me so that I am suffocating with it all. The real Draco Malfoy is revealed.  
  
My entire life, I've had to live with the responsibility of the Malfoy name. My birthright demands that I act aloof, demands that I hold myself above everyone else. I am the best, there is no doubt about it. This has been drilled into me since I was a young child. It suffocates me because this is not who I want to be. But there is no escaping it. The one time I tried, it blew up in my face.  
  
That time was when we'd just arrived at Hogwarts for the first time all those years ago. I'd heard of how great Harry Potter was, and seeing him and the light in his eyes, I instinctively wanted to be his friend. I knew then that he could be the one to help me be more than I was born to be. But I ruined it, and he threw my offer of friendship back in my face. I guess he didn't realize that I hadn't meant to insult his friends like that because of the way I'd worded my invitation. And so he humiliated me in rejecting my friendship.  
  
What he did to me really hurt, and so I lashed out at him and his friends. In truth, I lashed out at everyone. I took my snobbishness up a level, and my cruelty got even worse. Cultivating the air of being a cold Malfoy was the only thing that mattered. That, and hurting Potter over and over again because of the pain he'd caused me. Hatred sprung from that instinctual lashing out, and we became bitter enemies. He's humiliated me so many times, I can't even begin to count them. And it just kills me to see him laughing with his friends each time, rejoicing in his triumph over the snooty ferret-face.  
  
There is one thing that really bothers me about Potter, though. Even though I hate him with a passion, I can't help but find him attractive. The damn git! I don't want to think he's handsome, even thought it's clear he is. Everyone knows that he and I are the two Sex Gods of Hogwarts and girls chase us all the time. But hell, that doesn't me *I* have to find him gorgeous, too! My mind is fucked up...although I've known that for years. That doesn't mean I'm gay and like Potter, I mean, eew! *shudder* crap...or is that a *shiver*. Damn, I am so messed up it's definitely way past being funny.  
  
Why does my life have to be so full of churning emotions, most I don't want to even identify? I only ever wanted to be normal and not have to hide everything behind barriers so strong I don't even recognize whether I'm simply lying or actually telling the truth. Sometimes, I don't even know if the insults I let fly are what I really feel, or just part of the mask I keep in place to hide the real me. I used to know, but now everything is so blurred...so goddamned blurred...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
---HARRY'S POV---  
  
-Great actors tread the boards,  
  
Dazzling audiences with their talent  
  
They can play many different people,  
  
Transforming identities at will  
  
-Yet the best actors of all,  
  
Never graced a stage in their life  
  
They hide amongst you,  
  
Playing their parts in the game of life  
  
-I show you only what I wish,  
  
Keeping my inner feelings secreted away  
  
You'll never know my pain, my fear  
  
All you'll see is what you need to  
  
-I could be suffering from despair,  
  
Suffering from agony in my heart,  
  
Suppressing my tears and pain  
  
Until I'm alone and can let it out  
  
-Don't worry about it all though,  
  
Everything's the way it should be  
  
I've got my mask all set in place,  
  
And you'll never know the difference  
  
Nobody knows the real Harry Potter hiding behind the quick grin and easygoing attitude. Sure, sometimes people get a quick glance of my temper, but that's about it. I hide the pain and darkness that lurks inside of me all too well for anyone to notice that I'm not really such the Golden Boy everyone believes me to be. Sometimes I just want to scream as loud as I can just so people can see who I really am. So they can see how fucked up I am.  
  
Of course, that's never going to happen. I won't let it. Control is something I'm good at, and I just can't let go of it. And so I'm stuck burying all these damned painful memories and feelings underneath a pile of lies and deceptions. It eats away at me to lie like this to everyone, especially my friends, but it can't be helped. They'd be horrified to know how dark my soul really is.  
  
There isn't anyone I could confide all my problems to, because no one knows how I feel. Nobody knows how hard it is to be stuck in the limelight, forced with responsibilities and a life you never wanted. But it's my birthright, it has been ever since I was a year old and Voldemort killed my parents. Even though Voldemort is finally dead, by my hands no less, I still can't catch a break. I know that I will have to live with my famous name my entire life.  
  
The only person I know that could have even an inkling of how I feel is my arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. But of course, I wouldn't trust him with anything of mine. Especially something as precious as my feelings. He's a cold bastard who could laugh in my face and tell everyone. Him, with his pureblood Malfoy name and his cruel attitude. He cares for no one but himself, and he hates me. It doesn't matter how much we have that's similar, we're never going to be on good terms. You'd think two people with famous names would band together to weather the burdens of their birthright. You'd think the two Sex Gods of Hogwarts would be companionable, understanding each other. But no, we're hated enemies and probably always will be. I hate him so much, and it doesn't help that I feel attracted to him now as well. God, the horror of it! Lusting after my worst enemy. But yes, I do and I hate myself for it. Isn't it enough that he's a thorn in my side and an absolute jerk? No. He just has to be attractive to me as well, and that just pisses me off. He haunts my dreams at night, for crying out loud!  
  
Why can't I just be normal? I don't want to be who I am, and yet there is no erasing what was written in the stars long before my birth. I am the famous Harry Potter, and there is not one fucking thing I can do about it. Nothing except pretend to be the great Golden Boy everyone thinks I am, and hide all my pain and doubts underneath my so-fake exterior. I wonder if everything will someday become too much and I'll finally explode...what a show that would be. It would be the biggest news of the century, 'The Boy Who Lived Finally Crack's and Ends Up At St. Mungo's!'. Yup, that would be the huge headline of the Daily Prophet. I can just see it now. Damn, why can't I escape everything and have no one care about me anymore? WHY?!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Oh yeah, and in this story, if there are any poems, each stanza is indicated by '-'. Any thoughts are indicated by '/'. And any songs are indicated by '*'. Thanks! 


	2. Forced Participation

Just a warning, the rating is PG-13 at the moment, but it will probably go up to R next chapter or so as things get deeper. Also, there is: swearing, suicidal thoughts, cutting, derogatory terms, alcohol, and sexuality in this story. A lot of heavy stuff, so please hit the back button if you are offended by any of this. Oh yeah, and slash will be mentioned a lot in this (this is a slash story, after all) and possibly heavy slash later on.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, definitely don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. And I don't own Jesus Christ Superstar either...  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when you get two enemies roped into working together for a school production? Especially when those two boys are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and have a strange power involving desire and sexuality? Chaos, that's what! HD, slash  
  
Title: It May Surprise You  
  
Chapter: Chapter One---Forced Participation  
  
Author: DarkBryna1724  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
---NORMAL POV---  
  
"He can't be serious!" Ron's outraged voice yelled after Dumbledore announced that the school would be putting on a bunch of acts of various muggle plays and musicals.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend, exasperated at his continually bad language. "He is being serious, so calm down and be quiet."  
  
"But I don't want to do a bloody show!"  
  
She glared at him, and he sat down immediately. "Er, sorry." He looked weakly at her, a sheepish expression on his freckled face.  
  
The brown-haired girl then turned to her other friend, Harry Potter, who was staring off into space as he was prone to doing lately. "Harry, did you hear Dumbledore's announcement?"  
  
His glazed green eyes focused and turned towards Hermione. "Huh?"  
  
Ron interrupted before she was able to say anything. "Harry, we're going to put on show that made up a bunch of musicals. Isn't it horrible?"  
  
Interest sparked in the Golden Boy's eyes. "I've always liked stuff like that. As long as I don't have to be in it, I think it's a great idea."  
  
The red-haired Weasly simply looked disgusted and slumped down, a mutinous look in his eyes. "I'll bet Malfoy'll go for the main part of the best one, the bloody prick."  
  
"Ron! Even thought Malfoy is an intolerable person, that doesn't mean you should use such crude language. And didn't you hear? The parts are being assigned."  
  
That little announcement got Harry's heart beating faster. It didn't sound good if they were being assigned! That probably meant he'd have be in it, and probably the biggest part. Damn! If this happened, gag...  
  
"Hey Harry, look!" Seamus Finnigan's voice called out from where he stood with a crowd of people by one of the Great Hall's walls.  
  
Warily, the messy-haired boy turned towards his fellow Gryffindor. "Harry, you got the of Jesus in 'Jesus Christ Superstar'!"  
  
Oh shit. Why did he have to get stuck with all of this? This was just terrible! He didn't want to have the main part! Couldn't Malfoy get it? His steps a little jerky, Harry got up and walked over to the cast list for 'Jesus Christ Superstar'. It read:  
  
Jesus: Harry Potter  
  
Judas: Draco Malfoy  
  
There weren't any more names under it, which was strange. All of the other productions had many more names, not just two. Strange, very strange.  
  
"Look, Harry! You also got a part in 'Beauty and the Beast'! Ugh, wait...Malfoy's in it, too. Bloody bad luck, pal," Ron's bright voice called out to him.  
  
What?! He'd have to do two, with Malfoy no less?! Intolerable! Wandering over to the 'Beauty and the Beast' list, he saw quite a few names under it. But what made him inwardly cringe was what parts he and Malfoy got.  
  
Belle: Draco Malfoy  
  
The Beast: Harry Potter  
  
Ick! Harry wanted to throw up the supper he'd just eaten. How the hell had this screw-up managed to happen? Playing the Beast who grew to love Belle was just plain disgusting!  
  
"I always knew you were a beast, Potter," Malfoy's insiduous voice interrupted the emerald eyed boy's thoughts.  
  
Harry turned to face his greatest nemesis with a sneer on his face. "And I always knew you were a girl."  
  
Malfoy's silvery eyes narrowed and a scowl crossed his pale features. "That casting is a mistake. I should be Gaston, not that idiot Zabini."  
  
"Yeah, well the casting of you as Judas in 'Jesus Christ Superstar' isn't a mistake."  
  
"And you as the pitiful Jesus isn't, either. It's clearly an indication that your days as the worshipped hero are over."  
  
"And your days as the great Malfoy are are over, too. Everyone will find out just how evil you really are and you'll fall from your pedestal so hard, you'll go straight to hell."  
  
"You aren't going to heaven, either. I know how dark you really are, Potter!" the blond's voice held a note of triumph, and Harry knew he could see past the mask.  
  
"And I know you're really a weak fool," Harry whispered harshly, a glint in his green eyes.  
  
"Damn you, Potter!"  
  
"Likewise, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy leapt at The Boy Who Lived in anger, landing a punch onto the other boy's face. Harry retaliated with a kick into the blue-gray eyed teen's knee. They tumbled to the ground, rolling over and blasting punches and kicks as fast and as hard as they could.  
  
By the time they were torn apart, both had numerous cuts and bruises, and there was blood on the fronts of their robes. They looked equally bloodied, and no one could exactly tell who'd won the fight.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you two boys!" Professor McGonagall's voice screeched, outrage clearly written on her wrinkled features.  
  
"Nothing new," Malfoy muttered beneath his breath, but Harry heard and snickered. Too true. The number of fights they'd had was too high to count, and McGonagall was ashamed every time.  
  
"This is the last straw! Either you two resolve your differences or else you'll have detention for the rest of the year!"  
  
"Now Minerva-" Dumbledore's kindly voice tried to reason with the angry Professor.  
  
"No, Albus! This must be dealt with before they kill each other!"  
  
The Headmaster sighed, hiding a little smile in his great beard. "Then, I have an idea that might just work. If you'll hear me out, that is."  
  
She nodded, and motioned for the great wizard to continue. He cleared his throat and said to the two teens, "It is clear that there is great animosity between you two, so it won't be easy to erase all of that hatred. But I have an idea that might just work. Since the two of you are cast together in the production of 'Jesus Christ Superstar', I think it would be a grand idea if you two come up with various songs from it and put it together into a medly of songs. And if you two cooperate and the production is spectacular, you'll each be rewarded fifty points."  
  
The two boys just stared at their Headmaster. That was it? Just work together on the production? That would be easy!  
  
And Professor McGonagall must've had the same idea and protested, "But Albus, that won't help things at all."  
  
The greatest wizard alive turned towards his trusted friend and said, "Ah, but I have a feeling that this will change things greatly. You'll see, Minerva. This is perfect."  
  
With that, the Headmaster walked away, McGonagall hot on his heels. She was protesting the entire time it took them to leave the Great Hall, and Harry knew that it wouldn't end there.  
  
"Dumbledore's off his rocker if he thinks that'll change anything," Malfoy muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
For once, Harry tended to agree with him. How was this supposed to end their hatred? Having to work together would probably get them both killed!  
  
"Blimey luck, mate," Ron said, having heard every word Dumbledore had said.  
  
Harry simply sighed, running a hand through his wild brown hair. Being forced to participate in a musical production was already horrible enough, but now he had to work with Malfoy on it? Alone? Damn, this was the worst thing that could happen to him! Why couldn't he just have any peace?  
  
Draco's thoughts were running along the same lines, and they shared the expression of weariness that crossed their features. Things just couldn't be simple, could they? Everything was always so goddamned complicated!  
  
They both stormed out of the Great Hall at the exact same moment, not realizing it of course. Draco headed towards the dungeons, and Harry immediately turned towards the Gryffindor Tower. The other students in the Great Hall were left to stare in confusion. The two enemies acting the same, that was unheard of!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The next morning dawned bleak and miserable, and both Harry and Draco shared a simliar emotion again. Neither wanted to get up and face the world, and definitely didn't want to be forced to work together on the damned production.  
  
Feeling dark and moody, both boys quickly dressed and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. To their surprise, there was a giant banner hung up that read, 'CLASSES CANCELLED UNTIL NEXT MONDAY'.  
  
What?! Classes were never cancelled unless something horrible was going on. But both teens knew that this was all because of the show, not anything life-threatening. Well, okay...this could get life-threatening for the two of them. But not anyone else, surely.  
  
When Harry sat down in his usual seat, he saw some papers sitting there. There was a script for "Beauty and the Beast' lying there, along with a collection of songs from 'Jesus Christ Superstar'. Also, there was a schedule of rehearsal times.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was looking over the same papers that were in front of Harry. He scowled when he saw that the entire morning would be devoted to working on 'Jesus Christ Superstar'.  
  
/Great, just great. I don't want to work on that now!/ Draco thought, dropping into his seat with an unusual gracelessness.  
  
Likewise, Harry plopped into his seat as well. Neither ate their breakfast, and shunned the attempts at conversation their friends tried. Life sucked, and they both showed it.  
  
"Harry, you have to eat something. You don't want to face Malfoy with an empty stomach, do you?" Hermione's voice interrupted any dark thoughts he was thinking.  
  
He growled, knowing his friend was right. Unenthusiastically, he began shoveling food into his mouth, not tasting it as he swallowed it.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco looked up and saw his enemy shoving food into his mouth and thought, /Uncivilized savage./  
  
But he saw that Potter had a good thought in eating even if he didn't feel like it. They'd need lots of energy for the entire morning, of that the Malfoy heir was sure. And so the blond started eating as well, but with a lot more grace and better manners than his nemesis. Yet he didn't taste the food going down, either.  
  
Half an hour later, breafast was over and the boy dreaded what they had to do next. His steps angry and jerky, Harry stalked over to the Slytherin table. A scowl on his tanned features, he said to Malfoy, "Astronomy Tower. Now."  
  
The cold blond raised an eyebrow at the imperious command tossed to him. Malfoys never got ordered around! "And what if I don't feel like it?"  
  
A hard look crossed the Golden Boys face that was anything but golden. "Now! I want to get this over with as quick as possible, so get up!"  
  
"You know you're digging yourself into a deep hole right now, don't you Potter? Malfoy's don't get ordered around, especially by the likes of you."  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"How about, no?"  
  
That was the last straw. Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and jerked him off the bench. Stumbling, the silvery eyed teen tried to pull his arm away, to no avail.  
  
"Let go of me, Potter!"  
  
The emerald eyed boy paid no attention, dragging the smaller teen out of the Great Hall, much to the amazement of everyone else. The Slytherins looked shocked and ready to kill, and the Gryffindors were whooping and cheering.  
  
After they were out of the Great Hall, Draco dug in his heels and jerked away from the taller boy. "What the hell was that about?!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for any petty games."  
  
Malfoy sneered, "And I am? What you did was clearly petty!"  
  
"Just shut up, all right?! I'm not in a good mood, I hate you, and I just want to get this over with!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm skipping for joy that I have to work with you," the blond haired teen retorted, sarcastically.  
  
The tension was palpable betweent two of them as they strode up to the empty Astronomy Tower. Harry had chosen it because that way they would be alone, and no one would notice if they got into another fight.  
  
Once there, Draco leaned against one of the stone walls, his arms crossed. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Choose a song and I'll choose one."  
  
The cold blond shrugged in negligent agreement, and started flipping through the packet of songs he'd been given. After a few minutes, he found one he thought would be good. "How about I do 'Heaven On Their Minds'?"  
  
"All right. And I'll do 'Gethsemane (I Only Want To Say)'."  
  
"Now that that's done, you want to start practicing?"  
  
"We don't have any music," Harry protested, even though he knew the song by heart.  
  
"So? I know my song and I can tell you know yours. Just sing," said an irritated Malfoy.  
  
The Boy Who Lived sighed, his nose wrinkled in reluctance. "Fine."  
  
*I only want to say  
  
If there is a way  
  
Take this cup away from me  
  
For I don't want to taste its poison  
  
Feel it burn me  
  
I have changed, I'm not as sure  
  
As when we started  
  
Then I was inspired,  
  
Now I'm sad and tired  
  
Listen, surely I've exceeded expectations  
  
Tried for three years, seems like thirty  
  
Could you ask as much from any other man?  
  
But if I die, see the saga through  
  
And do the things you ask of me  
  
Let them hate me, hit me, hurt me, nail me to their tree  
  
I wanna know, I wanna know, my God  
  
I wanna know, I wanna know, my God  
  
Wanna see, I wanna see, my God  
  
Wanna see, I wanna see, my God  
  
Why I should die  
  
Would I be more noticed than I ever was before  
  
Would the things I said and done matter anymore  
  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord  
  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord  
  
Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord  
  
Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord  
  
If I die, what would be my reward  
  
Have to know, have to know my Lord  
  
Why should I die  
  
Can you show me now,  
  
That I would not be killed in vain  
  
Show me just a little, of your omnipresent brain  
  
Show me there's a reason for you wanting me to die  
  
You're far to keen on where and how and not so keen on why  
  
All right, I'll die  
  
Just watch me die,  
  
See how I die  
  
See how I die...  
  
I was inspired,  
  
Now I'm sad and tired  
  
After all, I've tried for three years  
  
Seems like ninety,  
  
Why am I scared  
  
To feel it, what I started,  
  
What you started  
  
I didn't start it  
  
God, thy will is hard  
  
But you hold every card  
  
I will drink your cup of poison,  
  
Nail me to a cross, and break me  
  
Bleed me, beat me, kill me  
  
Take me now before I change my mind  
  
Now, before I change my mind*  
  
Harry finished singing, and Draco looked at him in awe. Man, that boy had a voice like a god! It was so rich, and he could hit every high tenor note in it. You'd never think he could go that high, but damn...he sang amazingly!  
  
Hiding his awe behind a mask, he said, "Not too shabby. My turn."  
  
The other boy was a little peeved that he'd barely gotten a compliment for his singing, which he knew was pretty great. Sighing, he shrugged and let the other boy start his song.  
  
*My mind is clearer now  
  
At last all too well, I can see where we all soon will be  
  
If you strip away the myth from the man  
  
You will see where we all soon will be  
  
Jesus, you've started to believe the things they say of you  
  
You really do believe this talk of God is true  
  
And all the good you've done will soon get swept away  
  
You've begun to matter more than the things you're saying  
  
Listen Jesus, I don't like what I see  
  
All I ask is that you listen to me  
  
And remember I've been you're right hand man all along  
  
You've set them all on fire  
  
They think they've found their new Messiah  
  
And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong  
  
I remember when this whole thing began  
  
No talk of God then, we called you a man  
  
And believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died  
  
But every word you say today  
  
Gets twisted round some other way  
  
And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied  
  
Nazareth, your famous son should've stayed a great unknown  
  
Like his father carving wood, he'd have made good  
  
Tables, chairs, and oaken chests, would have suited Jesus best  
  
He'd have caused nobody harm, no one alarm  
  
Listen Jesus, do you care for your race  
  
Don't you see we must keep in our place  
  
We are occupied, have you forgotten pedan we are  
  
And our conquerers object to another noisy sect  
  
And they'll crush us if we go too far  
  
If we go too far  
  
Listen Jesus, to the warning I give  
  
Please remember that I want us to live  
  
But its sad to see our chances weakening with every hour  
  
All your followers are blind,  
  
Too much heaven on their mind  
  
It was beautiful, but now it's sour  
  
Yes, it's all gone sour  
  
Listen Jesus, to the warning I give  
  
Please remember that I want us to live  
  
So listen Jesus, to the warning I give  
  
I just want us to live  
  
It's all gone sour*  
  
/Wow, Malfoy sings like an angel! How can such a prat have such a pretty voice?/ Harry thought to himself, stunned at the purity of his enemy's voice. It was so strong and clear...and just spectacular!  
  
Hiding this, he said in an off-hand way, "Not bad. Least I know you won't screw me up with a terrible voice."  
  
The other boy's eyes narrowed. "Admit it, I have a great voice."  
  
"You admit my voice is great, first."  
  
They narrowed their eyes at each other, scowls blackening their faces. "I won't," they said at the same time.  
  
"Arrogant prick!"  
  
"Conceited jackass!"  
  
With a yell of anger, Harry threw himself at the blond, tackling Malfoy to the floor. Malfoy responded by jamming an elbow in the other boys stomach. Potter winced, but immediately jammed a hand against the silvery eyed teen's throat.  
  
Gagging, Draco kneed the brunet in the family jewels. Both of them rolled away, gasping for air. After a few moments, Malfoy managed to croak, "Damn you, Potter."  
  
Harry squeaked out, "Likewise, Malfoy."  
  
When they'd finally recovered from the skirmish, the two sat up and scooted as far as they could away from each other. Harry groaned, knowing that they still had three more hours together. Damn, they'd actually end up killing each other within a few days!  
  
They sat there in silence for almost an hour, before the tension finally got to them and Harry asked, "Why are you always such a jerk?"  
  
Malfoy looked surprised at the question, and Harry got a glimspe behind the other boy's mask before a sneer crossed the blond's face. But Harry knew what he'd seen, and it was something that hit him full in the chest. Malfoy had looked hurt and pain had been shining in those blue-gray eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter. I act the way a proper Malfoy should."  
  
The Boy Who Lived snorted. "I always knew your family was a bunch of snobbish pricks, but you take it too far."  
  
"Fuck you, leave my family alone!"  
  
"What, missing dear Daddy?"  
  
"Oh, you know all about that, don't you Potter? Being orphaned at such a young age and forced to live with despicable relatives. No Mama or Papa to tuck you in at night or take you out for ice cream."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"What, did I hit a nerve?" Malfoy sneered, his lips twisted into a mask of cruely.  
  
His eyes narrowed in rage, Harry hissed, "At least I didn't have a sadistic father who beat me at any mistake I made."  
  
"Sod off, you shithole! You know nothing of my life!"  
  
"Actually, I do. Dobby has said quite a few things about you. And I've seen those bruises you've come back to school with."  
  
"At least I didn't have to sleep in a cupboard till I was eleven."  
  
"How do you know about that?!"  
  
"Oh, I've heard things."  
  
"Arsehole!"  
  
"Bleeding idiot!"  
  
"Fuckface!"  
  
"Shitmouth!"  
  
"Ferret!"  
  
"Potty!"  
  
They both started to crack up at how their insults had taken such a silly turn. Man, they were acting like little kids!  
  
"Nice one, Malfoy. Really original."  
  
The blond snickered, "Yeah, and yours were just brilliant."  
  
"I try," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Abruptly, they noticed how chummy they were acting and their eyes widened in disgust. "Don't think I'll be nice to you now, Potter."  
  
"Well don't think I'm going to go easy on you now, Malfoy."  
  
Angry at themselves for letting the hatred betweent them to drop even for a moment, they both stormed out of the Astronomy Tower and headed towards their Houses. It didn't matter if the morning wasn't over or not. There was no way they'd work together anymore that morning, and that was final!  
  
/I still hate the bugger, slimy bastard!/ Harry thought, throwing himself onto his bed, growling into the pillow.  
  
/I hate him, making my barriers go down like that! I hate him!/ Draco thought to himself, slamming his fist against the wall of the Slytherin common room in anger.  
  
It looked like the next week was going to be a rough one, and that was an understatement. Little did the boys know that worse things were yet to happen...things that neither boy would ever relish happening...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Oh wow, I didn't know this was going to be so long. I've never written a chapter that's this long before. Anyway, I hope you liked it. It took about two hours to write, and I had to keep listening to the two songs over and over to write the lyrics down. So, the lyrics are pretty precise, but if there's a mistake, don't sue me!  
  
Sorry if the storyline is still kind of vague. Just to let you know, it's another Draco/Harry get together fic that's going to be full of a lot of angst. It'll probably be somewhere around five chapters long. Oh yeah, and there are some cute sub-pairings that will be thrown in. You've already seen the Ron/Hermione one, but you'll see quite a few may be a little surprising...  
  
Hints for next chapter:  
  
-Slash involved (And I'm not telling who it'll be between)  
  
-A secret of Draco's is revealed  
  
-There's a party  
  
ENJOY! And please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing and if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to make them! No flamers, though! See ya! 


	3. Innocent Game?

Just a warning, the rating is PG-13 at the moment, but it will probably go up to R next chapter or so as things get deeper. Also, there is: swearing, suicidal thoughts, cutting, derogatory terms, alcohol, and sexuality in this story. A lot of heavy stuff, so please hit the back button if you are offended by any of this. Oh yeah, and slash will be mentioned a lot in this (this is a slash story, after all) and possibly heavy slash later on.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, definitely don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. And I don't own Jesus Christ Superstar either...  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when you get two enemies roped into working together for a school production? Especially when those two boys are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and have a strange power involving desire and sexuality? Chaos, that's what! HD, slash  
  
Title: It May Surprise You  
  
Chapter: Chapter Three---Innocent Game?  
  
Author: DarkBryna1724  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
That afternoon was the first rehearsal for 'Beauty and the 'Beast, and the two stars were clearly less than thrilled to be in it. They both showed up late, and simply scowled at everyone else.  
  
Finally, after about ten minutes of nonstop skulking from the two enemies, people had had enough. Blaise, who was playing Gaston, suddenly yelled, "Stop it, both of you! There's gonna be a prize for the best performance, and I'll damned if I let us lose because of your attitude! Stop acting like children and get along for once. We can all afford to get along for the duration of the musical, can't we?"  
  
Draco stared at his housemate in horror. His friend was seriously asking him to actually get along with Potter? Was he daft? Unfortunately, he wasn't because everyone else, excepting Potter of course, shared the sentiment.  
  
One of the first years, who'd been chosen to play Chip, piped up, "Yeah, be nice. I wanna win!"  
  
The blond Slytherin felt his face flush with outrage. Now a whiny little first year was actually telling him what to do? Ludicrous!  
  
Before he could tell any of the rude imbeciles just where to stick their goddamn demands, Potter spoke, "Fine. But just during rehearsal."  
  
Malfoy scowled, and let out a breath of defeat. He wouldn't get any peace if he didn't acquiese, so he just gave in. That didn't mean there wouldn't be retribution for this little stunt everyone had pulled. No one ordered a Malfoy around!  
  
The rest of the rehearsal went pretty smoothly, and Malfoy pretended to be interested in the stupid musical, although that definitely wasn't the case. No one noticed except the other disinterested boy, bloody Potter.  
  
Before they realized what they were doing, they shared a look of common disgust at the niceness going on between the Slytherins and Gryffindors present. How pathetic that the haughty Slytherins and proud Gryffindors would set aside their feud because of a silly school musical!  
  
At seven o'clock, the two nemesis were ready to call it a day and go back to their dorms when suddenly Seamus Finnigan burst out, "Why don't we play a game to help us become more familiar with each other? Maybe we'll even find out some...interesting things." He finished the last of the sentence with a wicked smile playing on his face.  
  
All the Slytherins in the room looked as if Christmas had come early, and the Gryffindors didn't look too unhappy either. Both Houses were looking particularly forward to playing a game in which their rivals would be humiliated. Oh...the anticipation of that wonderful occurence!  
  
One of the few Hufflepuffs said, "How about Truth or Dare?"  
  
Seamus snorted. "That's childplay. We want something a little more mature."  
  
The girl sniffed, pouting. She thought Truth or Dare was rather fun, but she was only a wimpy little *Hufflepuff*. Stupid Gryffindors, weren't they supposed to the ones opposed to more *mature* things? God, handling the horny Slytherins was enough as it was!  
  
Draco had perked up at hearing this, but deflated at the suggestions being made. Truth or Dare? Spin the Bottle? Merlin, these were pathetic muggle games for preteens!  
  
Someone suggested, "Seven Minutes in Heaven?"  
  
Ugh. What about the darker games, like Dominance or Incubus? Man, these poor children needed to learn what a REAL game was like. And so, the blond said so.  
  
"You people are pathetic. I can't belive you haven't thought of someone more along the lines of Dominance or Incubus."  
  
"Dominance? Incubus? What're those?" Some poor Hufflepuff asked, looking woefully confused.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Slytherins had gotten speculative gleams in their eyes, and the Gryffindors looked strangely fascinated. Just goes to show that those goody-goody Gryffindors weren't the pure innocents they proclaimed to be.  
  
Silent until now, Harry chose this time to put in a few words. "Dominance. Hmm...sounds interesting. I don't think this room has the right atmosphere, though."  
  
Ohh...so Potter had played this before. The possibilities in which Draco could humiliate him were so vast and appealing...hmmm...wait, getting back on subject. Drat, the git had a point. The Great Hall wasn't exactly the kind of place you wanted to play a game like Dominance.  
  
After a few moments of grumbling to whether everyone actually wanted to play the game, Harry said, "How about the room of requirement? I'm sure we'd have everything we need in there."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was a great idea, although some of the poor Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked a bit befuddled. Boy, those innocents were in for a big surprise...and Draco couldn't wait. Shocking people was one of his favorite pastimes, second only to tormenting people.  
  
They all shuffled to the room of requirement, Draco in the lead. Potter wasn't far behind, and the Slytherins seemed to be getting along with the Gryffindors for once. Though, that was probably because each of them were planning on how to better humiliate their rivals. This was a time when the phrase, 'keep thy friends close, and thy enemies closer' came to mind.  
  
A chuckle of glee escaped Malfoy as he saw how the room of requirement was decorated. Perfect, simply perfect! The room was decorated in black and red, colors that complemented the game they would be playing wonderfully. And the massive bed covered in silken sheets in the center of the room didn't mar things either...  
  
One of the bookish Ravenclaws looked at the bed with trepidation in her warm, brown eyes. "H-how do you play Dominance?"  
  
Potter was the one to answer. "Someone chooses someone, and the both have to go to the Arena, which is the bed. They then have to fight for dominance against each other by kissing and any sexual means possible. Er, as long as clothes stay on. Then, whoever is proven to be the dominant of the two gets to ask the loser any question they want and that person has to answer. And then the loser gets to pick someone else from the group to try and prove that they aren't a Sub. Whoever is dominant in that battle picks the next person to battle for dominance. Got it?"  
  
"I think so, but what's a Sub?"  
  
Malfoy said, "A Sub is someone who is mostly dominated. There's also a Dom, which is a person who's never or rarely been dominated. Oh, and an Ave is someone who's half and half. You can all be certain I'm a Dom, so prepare to be dominated, you weaklings."  
  
Seamus, a loyal Gryffindor snorted. "Hah, Harry's gonna beat you easily."  
  
"What...Potter's a Dom? I don't believe it."  
  
The Boy Who Lived simply said, "I am, whether you believe it or not. I've never lost."  
  
Draco licked his lips, interested. Was there going to be some competition? Oh, he sure hoped so. So many of his battles were over in under a minute because of his prowess. No one could beat the Slytherin Sex God in anything sexual. He was looking forward to actually having to fight to be dominant...and so what if it was with his worst enemy? The blond would kiss a hippogriff if it proved to be worthy opponent!  
  
He pretended to be nonchalant, although everyone saw the gleam of anticipation in his eyes. The Slytherins inwardly grinned; even if Draco lost, he'd be giving Potter a run for his money. And oh would that run be interesting...  
  
A Gryffindor started the game off, going against a Hufflepuff. The poor Hufflepuff was easily beaten, not really knowing what to do and being shy about the whole idea of battling with sexual expertise.  
  
When the Hufflepuff battled again, she had a little more courage, but still lost to the muscled Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw chose a Gryffindor, and the Gryffindor won. The Ravenclaw tried to redeem himself with a Hufflepuff, but the Hufflepuff he chose ended up suprising him. One thing was quickly learned, although a little squicky about the whole idea of the game, they sure got into it once things got rolling.  
  
After awhile, it was noticed that none of the Slytherins were being chosen. This pissed the sexual predators off, because they loved this game and proving dominance was something they particularly enjoyed. Finally, Seamus was up and he chose Blaise Zabini.  
  
It was thought that Zabini would imstantly win, but it took at least five minutes for him to beat the Irish teen. Blaise had a triumphant look on his face when he got off the massive bed, but Seamus didn't seem to upset that he'd lost. In fact, he looked deliciously stunned, much the same look that shimmered in the Slytherin's eyes beneath the triumph. Malfoy knew that the game was only just beginning for them, and he definitely wasn't talking about Dominance. Oh no, the game of passion was something Slytherins relished, and it looked like Finnigan wouldn't be averse to playing it with Zabini. Not at all...  
  
Around nine o'clock, it didn't look as if the game was winding down any. Normally most games fizzled out by now, but this game was interesting and it seemed to have won instant popularity with the bookwormish Ravenclaws and the shy Hufflepuffs. Nothing like sexuality and a little competition to get your blood running. And running a marathon, it was.  
  
Draco got his first chance to play that night finally, against a Ravenclaw who was a little angry after losing to a Hufflepuff, and felt a little reckless. She chose him, and knew she would lose. But damn, it was sure going to be fun to lose to that particular sex-god. Malfoy was a bloody prick, but there was no doubting how HOT he was.  
  
The both got on the bed, and Malfoy found the softness of it to feel wonderful. What wicked things you could do on a bed like this...mmmmm...he licked his lips in feral anticipation.  
  
He pushed the girl down until she was lying on her back. She tried to get up, not wanting to end it too quickly, but he straddled her waist and swooped his mouth down to press against her. Using skills he'd picked up over the years, he explored every inch of her warm mouth until she was trembling with lust. And then he got up and moved away, looking not the least bit like he'd just kissed someone senseless. The grey-blue eyed boy actually looked bored.  
  
After the flushed girl got off the bed and melted into the crowed of teens, Draco stood up and said, simply, "Potter."  
  
A gasp of excited anticipation swam through the gathered students, everyone's eyes wide with interest. This was what they'd been waiting for all night. Malfoy and Potter, the two sexiest guys at Hogwarts battling it out in the game of sex. Delicious!  
  
Potter stood up and stalked up to the blond, a smirk on his tanned face. "You ready to be shown how a real Dom plays, Malfoy?"  
  
The Slytherin simply raised an eyebrow. "You ready to see how Malfoys really play? You're about to see the real power of the Malfoy's unleashed."  
  
The brunet licked his lips and murmured, "That's what I'm counting on. And here's a little warning, the Potters have a secret all of their own as well."  
  
Malfoy scoffed at this, disbelieving. His family had a sexual prowess that rivaled sex deities that had been given to their ancestor back in the days when Greece had been rampant with gods and goddesses. Surely the Potters hadn't been given that particular gift.  
  
The emerald eyed boy whispered, "It seems Aphrodite liked my ancestress enough to bestow a special gift on her."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Potter had to be lying. But if it was true, well the other people in the room were about to be given a show they'd never forget. He closed his eyes and called to the power that lay dormant deep inside of him. It rushed up, flooding his senses and making him burn with desire. His eyes glowed hotly, like molten silver pools. His skin was radiant, pure alabaster glowing from within. The lust and sex fairly dripped from him, and everyone in the room gulped. Wow.  
  
When he turned to look at Potter, he saw that the Golden Boy hadn't been lying. The boy's eyes were shining like green orbs of fire, his skin glowing bronzed and golden. Oh dear God, the sex just oozed from him...  
  
Malfoy's eyes flared, his power recognizing a kindred power and the fact that there was going to be some major sexuality going on. Just what it was yearning for, having lain dormant for years. It was about to taste what it craved, and it couldn't wait.  
  
He took the few steps to take him closer to Potter, his body moving with fluid grace. Potter stared at him for a moment before he lifted an arm and pressed his hand against Malfoy's chest. The brunet's hand burned, and Draco felt his mouth go dry.  
  
The Slytherin leaned towards the Gryffindor, and allowed his mouth to hover over the other boy's mouth. His breath whispered against Potter's mouth, and he stared as the green eyed teen flicked his tongue out to trace his suddenly-dry lips.  
  
The power between them flared, their energies pushing against each other's, and they were suddenly pressed together. Their mouths crushed each other, tongues battling. Harry pushed Malfoy down onto the bed, but the blond immediately grabbed Potter's shoulders and rolled them over so he was on top.  
  
Desire slammed into them, and they lost control. The power their ancestors had been given had been let loose, and it wasn't about to let them get away without a little fulfillment. The two boys rolled, twisted, grabbed, pushed. Their skin was flushed and burning hot, their breathing harsh and uneven.  
  
Draco licked his way down Potter's throat, nibbling as he went. The other boy's skin tasted salty, and he smelled musky and oh so tantalizing. Harry's hands grabbed Malfoy's hair, and he flipped them over yet again. He slid down the other teen's body and scraped his teeth against Draco's collarbone. The blond shivered, and twisted out from underneath his nemesis.  
  
He pulled Harry to him, roughly, and kissed his swollen lips. Potter's hands twisted in his hair, causing a flash of pain to hit the other boy. His eyes flaring with a mix of pain and pleasure, Malfoy retaliated by slipping his hands under Harry's shirt and scraping his nails down the other teen's chest. Potter hissed in pain, but he'd felt excitement race towards him at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, the door crashed open and Professor Snape stood there, his face mottled with anger. "Potter, Malfoy, get up!"  
  
The two boys sluggishly pushed away from each other, the effects of their power still racing through them. That power wasn't happy that it had been interrupted. Not happy at all...and both teens knew that there would be hell to pay later.  
  
"Do you two realize what you've just done? Unleashing all that power without any wards?! You could have caused some serious damage!" the Potions Master yelled.  
  
Huh? Malfoy and Potter were confused. It was just some sexual power that had been passed down from their ancestors, nothing more. What did Snape mean?  
  
The oily professor swept out an arm and indicated the other students in the room. What the brunet and blond saw astounded them. Everyone was looking flushed and was breathing heavily, and some of the weaker-willed students were making out. More precisely, all of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were making out. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had more control, although it was obvious they were holding onto it just barely.  
  
"By itself, the power is not normally strong enough to cause a reaction like this. But if someone learns to master it, or two people with the same power get together, they can cause a whole lot of trouble. Like this!" Snape snapped, still looking pretty mad at the two boys.  
  
Uh...oops? Harry and Draco felt bad about that, although not for long. The implications of this were...how to say this, interesting?  
  
"Get that look off your faces right now! There will be no more incidents of this nature. Remember that you hate each other?"  
  
Um...the two teens looked at each other an a look of understanding passed between them. They could let go of their rivalry for a little fun, couldn't they?  
  
Professor Snape sighed audibly, frustration coursing through them. Did they not understand what this meant? Probably not. If they actually made love, their powers would crave the other's forever and their lives would be hell. But he wasn't about to tell them that, oh no. He decided to tell them something else that would hopefully stop their deranged plans.  
  
"I would like to inform you of one thing before I leave. Until you get the power mastered to act on your needs of it, something like this won't happen again. The only reason it did tonight is the fact that it had never been unleashed fully and you lost control. Unless you lost control again, which I highly doubt since you have no true feelings for each other besides hate, you will always be in control of yourself."  
  
Damn. The two boys were disappointed, because they knew there would never be any passion between them. Wait a minute, disappointed? They hated each other! Scrambling away from each other, they felt the familiar hatred rise up within them.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Git."  
  
Satisfied that things between them were now back to normal, they breathed sighs of relief and turned to leave. Snape tried to stop them, saying, "You can't leave until you get these students under control."  
  
They both raised their eyebrows and smirked. Malfoy told the Head of his House, "But Snape, it's obvious you were told to come down here to break things up. That includes them, as well."  
  
Snape spluttred, looking slightly panicked. By now, even the strong Gryffindors and Slytherins had joined in the almost-orgy.  
  
"Now you wait one min--" Potter and Malfoy had already left, going their separate ways.  
  
The Potions professor simply stared at the mass of students in front of him. This was going to take a while. /I'm taking twenty points off each of them. I don't care if Malfoy's in my House, he deserves a point deductions for this! Damn the boy! And Potter, I'm going to enjoy tormenting him in class./  
  
And so the first day of rehearsals for the musical production at Hogwarts ended, rather well if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were to tell it. They'd quite enjoyed causing trouble, something Malfoy was surprised that Potter felt. Wasn't the Golden Boy supposed to be all good and light? Causing trouble was not something that fell under either category. Oh well...now the Slytherin had something to taunt the brunet with. Things were looking up...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say, sorry if Snape was a little OOC. It won't happen again, I promise. And sorry for taking a little while to get the third chapter up. I had a little writers' block. Well, see ya soon! 


End file.
